


Can You Stake My Heart ?

by ratmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Hypnosis, Kind of slow burn a lil, M/M, Magic, Marijuana, Satire, Taeyong is a mega brat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmilk/pseuds/ratmilk
Summary: That time Jaehyun accidentally woke up an ancient vampiric prince.





	1. Intro

In Jaehyun's small town, nothing really changes. That's not to say it was boring- Ok scratch that, it was really boring. But Jaehyun was ok with that. In fact, he finds comfort in it.

He lives in the house he inherited from his grandmother. It sits at the edge of town, neighboring the cemetery and funeral home that his family owns. He works there as a funeral director with a few of his close friends. Sicheng, a friend from high school, works with him as his assistant. Johnny is a foreigner that studied mortuary science in America before he moved to the small town to watch over his grandmother and teenaged cousin. He was a good addition to their funeral home because to be honest, Jaehyun was sick of being the one to cremate people he knew when he was younger.

Even if he didn't know them personally, he still would see them around, maybe he knew their relatives or just heard gossip about them. Which is normal in his town, everybody knows everybody, and news travels fast.

The last employee is Mark, Jaehyun's younger half brother. They shared the same deadbeat dad, that just dumped them off with their grandmother after they were born. It was strange suddenly having a younger brother without warning, but it was one of the few changes Jaehyun welcomed.

Normally Mark was in charge of cleaning up around the funeral home or digging graves. But unfortunately Mark was sick. Jaehyun woke up to find his brother bent over the toilet bowl puking his guts out, and it was not pretty. He decided to give him a few days off which means all of Marks work load is dumped onto him.

Since it's a small town they don't have that many funerals, maybe once every couple weeks. But just his luck someone decided to die right when he was down a worker.

Jaehyun sighed, digging mindlessly into the earth as he's done many times before. The ground wet and malible from last nights shower, and from the looks of it, it just might rain again. Mrs. Song was a lovely lady, it's a shame her funeral will be overcast.

He digs until he hits a rock, groaning in frustration, he starts to dig around it, only to find more dark, smooth stone.

That's weird, he thinks, pushing his shovel deeper and deeper, unearthing more of the large rock.

He doesn't know how long he was like that, just digging until the entire thing was uncovered.

Surrounded by loosened dirt an old unmarked crypt door juts of the ground at an awkward angle. Sweaty and tired he weakly pushes it, sliding it over until it's open enough for him to see inside. When he peaks inside, he notices the lit torch hanging against the wall.

The hell?

He squeezes his arm in between the crack and grabs it, pulling it out and shaking it around in shock (and almost burning his bangs off), only stopping when he realizes it will probably remain lit. He quickly pushes the sliding door all the way off. Looking down the intimating dark staircase that leads into the tomb. He swallows thickly, before taking the first steps.

Jaehyun doesn't know why he's doing this, really, he doesn't know. The abandoned crypt has some strange pull on him, because who in their right mind would go tomb raiding all alone! Ok, Maybe Lara Croft would, but does Jaehyun look like Lara Croft? Hell no.

He holds the torch in front of himself as he walks down the winding staircase, burning away cobwebs before they hit him in the face. When we reaches the ground floor, a soft whispering fills his ears from behind, he turns around waving the torch around to try and confront the voices. The voices only grow louder, words and location undistinguishable echoing off the dark crypt walls. Jaehyun doesn't realize he'd walked backwards until his back bumps into something startling him into dropping the torch.

Just his luck that it decides to finally go out, rolling off somewhere in the pitch dark room. The whispers go mute as soon as the room is plunged into darkness, the pitter of water dripping all that remained.

The torches on the walls around him light up, bathing the room in a soft, ghostly yellow light. He looks around in shock and confusion.

The tomb is a large circular room, he can see the stairs he came from a few feet away from him. A large coffin sits behind him, dusty and intimidating. He dusts off the golden letters engraved onto the lid;

"Lord Lee Taeyong?" He whispers.

The coffin begins to shake, whispers assult his senses again. He backs away from the coffin bringing his hands to protect his ears from the deafening sound.

The lid slides off smoothly, a thick fog flows out, bathing the ground around Jaehyun's feet in white. The whispers are overpowering, making it difficult to hear his own thoughts, and a bone cold chill runs down his spine, at the feeling of being watched intensely.

Jaehyun stands stock-still, eyes going wide when the man in the coffin sits up, arms crossed over his chest like in some cliche vampire movie.

He stands like that for who knows how long (probably 10 seconds at most, dramatic ass.) enveloped in silence, except for the loud beating of his erratic heart pounding in his ears.

The man finally moves, rolling his neck in a circle, joints popping and bones cracking as he slowly lifts himself out of the coffin and onto his feet. He heels of his leather shoes click loudly on the marble floor as he stretched.

The man is a bit shorter than Jaehyun, but his presence fills the whole chamber. The first thing Jaehyun notices aside from his height, is that he's beautiful. Divinely beautiful, at a level that Jaehyun hasn't seen before, even in this dark dusty crypt he was glowing. His outdated clothing and hair style (is that a... Mullet?) would have looked ridiculous on anybody else, but it suits him so wonderfully. A loose, white puffy long sleeved shirt, tucked into plain black fitted pants. He's got a glittering belt buckle that's the same red color as the choker tight around his neck.

His wideset red eyes gave off an otherworldly radiance as they stare Jaehyun down, making him squirm in place.

"So you're the one who woke me," he affirmed, voice rough from misuse.

Jaehyun nodded dumbly, forcing himself to stand still when every nerve of his body told him to run far, far away.

"I am Lord Lee Taeyong, first son and Prince of the Lee blood line." He declared, tapping his chest with his hand, "What is it you would like me to call you?"

"J-Jaehyun...Jung."

"Jaehyun ? Well let's get to it then," he beckons Jaehyun over with a curl of his gem lined fingers.

Jaehyun doesn't know why he can't stop himself from walking towards him, he does so in a daze, dragging his feet forward. Taeyong grabs his bare arm once he's come close enough, his hand too cold too be human, pulling Jaehyun near, bringing his wrist to his lips.

"Don't move now," he winks.

He doesn't break eye contact until he's bitten down, sharp teeth puncturing his tanned skin, drinking oh so slowly from Jaehyun's arm. It hurts, it hurts so badly, but Jaehyun can't move, he can only stand frozen in place by the words of this preternatural man. His organs feel as if they've turned to led. His blood is boiling, bubbling beneath his skin, burning him from the inside out and a cold sweat beads at his neck. He suddenly so aware of the stupidity of his actions, giving a soft prayer goodbye.

Taeyong releases him from his vice grip, and Jaehyun stumbles back almost immediately, tripping over his own feet and falling butt first onto the dirty marble floor. Taeyong looks even more striking if that was possible, the corners of his lips are tinted red as he gazes down at Jaehyun as if he were an alien.

"What are you doing on the floor mortal?" He has the nerve to ask.

Jaehyun clutches his throbbing wrist to his chest, breathing heavily. He feels lightheaded all of a sudden and the edges of his vision have gone fuzzy.

"Don't you want my blood?" He cocks his head in question.

Jaehyun shakes his head rapidly, "No!"

Taeyong approaches him and squats down to his level, holding his hand to his chin in contemplation.

"Well I did not think this far." He states, "You are not here for the deal?"

"I'm s-sorry, waking you was an accident."

Taeyong hums, nodding his head. His brows are furrowed and he looks throughly confused. Jaehyun is also confused but his fear overrides that so he will refrain from asking any questions. You know, for safety reasons .

"I Prince Lee Taeyong," he stands, towering over Jaehyun, "first son and Prince of the Lee family,"

Oh not this again.

"Declare Jung Jaehyun the mortal who woke me from my eternal slumber, as my living attendant!" He smiles brightly, holding his arms up as if he'd just announced something amazing. Internally, Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

This has to be a joke right? You can't just accidentally wake up an ancient vampire and become his- 'living attendant'! This beautiful, beautiful man has to be kidding.

"Excuse me, Lord-"

"I prefer Prince."

"Prince Taeyong," Taeyong nods, waiting for him to finish, "I'm not sure I understand..."

The vampire laughs, loud and unbashed, pearly white fangs glistening. "I forgot you mortals can be quite slow." He grabs Jaehyun by the shoulders and lifts him to his feet with little effort, "Since you woke me, you shall be my servant until you die!"

"Huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt.](https://twitter.com/kisumi717)


	2. The Plan

The world had changed- a lot. 

It is quite amazing how everything Taeyong knew could change in the blink of an eye. Advanced medicine and technology everywhere, even the mere gravedigger human Jung Jaehyun had his own mechanical chariot. The machine nothing like Taeyong had ever seen before, warm air blowing through the vents heating his undead skin marvelously. Very strange siren music emanated from the metal beast, it made Taeyong feel warm inside. He liked it, the thumping beat way different than the stringed instruments he heard in the theatre back in the day. 

The human didn't speak much, most likely in awe at Taeyongs imposing presence. Who could blame him? It's not often one meets a royal pureblood such as himself.

When they made it to the human's home the sun was beginning to rise. Taeyong, although just woken, found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. 

"Blood bag, hurry it up. I'm feeling faint."

"Oh, Let's go in- wait, what did you just call me?"

Taeyong glares at the door, unsure which button he needs to press to open the thing. Technology has no reason being this intricate. He pushes the door hoping it will just open and the human laughs at him through his nose. The insolence of this man! 

Jaehyun climbs out of his truck and makes his way to Taeyongs door, opening it wide, he smiles smugly tipping his head in a slight bow, "The castle awaits my prince." 

The "castle" so to speak, isn't much. An ancient-looking wooden house, chipped paint, overgrown garden, not even a paved walkway up to the building. Taeyong has no complaints. Surprisingly he has stayed in worse, like the time he and his familiar spent a month in that opium den, but that's a story for another time. 

The door creaks when Jaehyun pushes it open and kicks off his shoes. He looks at Taeyong expecting the vampire to follow. 

"No," he crosses his arms over his chest petulantly. As if he would grace these dirty floors with his bare feet. 

♰

Lately, Jaehyun has been feeling like he was living in a dream. Not comprehending what was happening to him but still going with the flow. So yes, vampires are real he's come to find. They are real, deadly, gorgeous, and insufferable. 

"You keep a bed in your broom closet?" The silver-haired vampire observes as he plops down onto said bed pulling his legs to his chest and running a hand over the wrinkled blue duvet.

Jaehyun turns from where he was pulling the curtains tight over the window, preventing any sunlight from peaking in. "This is my bedroom, not a broom closet," he states brusquely, rushing over and grabbing Taeyong by the legs and dragging him from the bed, "Keep- your dirty shoes off my bed!"

Taeyong squawks, hands scrambling at the air to try and save himself as he falls to the unforgiving hardwood floor. He sits up with rage flaring in his red eyes, "How dare you lay your hands on me! I am your master you will show me respect human!"

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, waving him off, "Yeah, yeah." 

He pulls out his phone, shooting off a text asking Sicheng if he could dig the grave for him in a different spot. He had left the scene with Taeyong in a hurry, barely covering up the old crypt with a tarp. He feels a little bad when he uses Marks flu as an excuse for why he couldn't dig it himself, but what else could he say that wouldn't make him out to be batshit crazy? 

Taeyong stomps his feet a little, "What is wrong with you? Why are you so ungrateful of my presence. You are very lucky you know, back in my day there were week-long tournaments just for a shot at housekeeping in my castle." 

The vampire kicks his shoes off, sending them flying towards the wall one by one. He removes his silken socks and throws them at Jaehyun (and missing) for good measure.

Jaehyun continues to click at his phone screen, completely ignoring the vampire princes' tantrum. Until there's a loud stomp that brings his eyes up to the man towering in front of him, "Fine, if you do not want me here then I am leaving," he snaps and scutters from the room still barefoot, glancing back once more before slamming the door behind him, as dramatic as possible. 

The room is silent for a full minute before Jaehyun sighs, clicking the power button on his phone. For a moment, he considers letting him go. All of the horrible scenarios that come with the thought push him to his feet. He walks to the door and opens it only to find the vampire prince in the hallway curled up on the floor with his face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking. 

Jaehyuns brows knit together, "Um-" 

Taeyong looks up at him with eyes blood red, red-tinged tears pouring from his eyes, bottom lip jutting out childishly. 

"Prince Taeyong, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'd love it if you stayed." He says drearily because truthfully Taeyong was irritating and they have only known each other for an hour. Not to mention the idea of being this annoying guys servant didn't sound like a very good deal to him. But he knows it's his fault for waking the undead man, he can't just let him go wild in his town until he knows what he is capable of. The moment they met, the vampire had easily forced him to remain still to drink from him, he doesn't want to think about what he would do to other people outside. 

He will have to keep Taeyong under his close eye until he can figure out a way to off him, for the sake of his fellow humans. A stake to the heart perhaps? Jaehyun cringes at the thought, far too gory for him. So what he prepares corpses for funerals as a living, that doesn't mean he's suddenly able to kill a living- a semi-living person. Fire might be the way to go, if the movies are right he could also just push him into the sunlight- 

Taeyong sniffles a few times and wipes his eyes with his sleeve, staining the white fabric red, he stands and pats the human on his shoulder, unaffected by Jaehyuns internal homicidal struggles, "Took you long enough to apologize, peasant," he grumbles as he waltzes back into the bedroom.

  
Now Jaehyun didn't think this far. Bring the dead guy home and then what? Wait for his demands? What is he going to tell Mark? Oh shit. Mark. 

Suddenly hit with the guilt of being a terrible person and forgetting check on his sickly younger brother he runs from the room and down the hallway, slowly cracking open Mark's bedroom door so he doesn't wake him on accident. He lets out a sigh in relief when he sees the lump of his brother still tucked into bed, humidifier running smoothly beside him. 

"Your sibling?" a voice speaks right into his ear, startling him into slamming the door. 

He whips around to glare at the vampire, "Maybe."

"I can smell the illness in his blood from here. Open the door and I'll go cure him."

"It's the flu, what can a monster like you possibly do to help him?"

Taeyong scoffs in offense at the humans' wording, "Move out of the way and ill show you."

Hell no. The last thing he wants is an undead beast doing weird devil magic on his baby brother. Jaehyun blocks the door, squaring his shoulders, "Don't touch my brother or-"

Jaehyun doesn't finish that sentence, because when he meets the vampire's eyes he's suddenly forgotten what he was upset about, "Move aside Jung." 

He nods silently, opening the door and shuffling out of the way. Taeyong cracks his knuckles as he approaches the bed, pulling the blanket from the sleeping boy. 

Mark remains knocked out cold, under the influence of some heavy-duty medication, he doesn't even flinch at the cold hands lifting his arm. Taeyong runs his finger along the veins protruding from the boy's skin before he decides the perfect place to bite. 

"Ah-" Mark whines, still asleep. 

The bite is quick, faster than Jaehyuns. Probably because Taeyong didn't want to drink his sickly blood for pleasure. He drops the arm and carelessly throws the blanket back over the boy. When he leaves the room Jaehyun breaks out of his trance, not fully knowing what just happened. 

He closes the door in confusion, trying to remember what happened during the past 3 minutes. He follows Taeyong back down the hall into his bedroom with a cloud in his brain. 

♰

Taeyong brings a hand to his mouth delicately as he yawns. He sits on the bed once again, now barefoot and wraps his cloak around himself like a cocoon. His eyes are droopy as they lazily watch the human move around his room. 

"Are you tired already?" Jaehyun asks once he notices the other man's state. 

Taeyong only nods, no snarky response as he just lays on top of the covers curled up in a ball. 

"Didn't you just wake up from like, a 300-year nap?" 

He looks back when he receives only silence as an answer. Taeyong seemed to be dead asleep. The vampire looks so small and kittenish in his bed, its- cute, If he doesn't think about the fact he centuries old and lives from eating humans. 

"Prince Taeyong?" he tries once more when he gets no answer once again he sits at his desk chair and powers up his computer. 

He glances back again just to make sure before searching "vampires" and opening the wiki page. A lot of shit he already knew comes up. Crosses and garlic to repel them. Burst into flames when in the sun. Everything he reads claims they are just horny beasts of the night that only live to drain the blood of virgins. 

Is that what Taeyong is? Just a horny virgin killer? Looking at him now, small and defenseless sleeping peacefully, Jaehyun couldn't imagine him hurting a fly, let alone destroying a virgin. Then he remembers how easily he cried and almost feels bad that he will need to kill him eventually. 

Most of the results have to do with sims, but one site sticks out.

He opens a website eloquently titled 'xxvampireroom.org'. The website looks like some bad early 2000s myspace account, the whole page is black the words are all neon red and in an edgy medieval blackletter font. 

He has to strain his eyes to read the information. The impending headache aside, this person seems to know what they are talking about. 

**~ Jaemins Guide To Executing an Unfriendly Vampire~**

  
Jaehyun winces at the wording. Executing..? That seems a little much, maybe putting to rest would be a nicer way to put it.

  
**Step 1: Confirm the Legitness of Vampirism. **   
**There are a lot of phony wannabes out there, so ensure that you are dealing with a real vampire before you end their immortal life because the mistake of killing a human will lead to prison! A few of the tell signs are: **  
**Their nails: usually painted to hide the fact that they are clear. **  
**Their eyes: Ranging from dark red to pink, a vampire's eyes are a very easy way to know the truth. **  
**Their skin: A vampire's skin is cold unless they have recently fed. If you touch them and they feel like a corpse you probably have a vampire. Their skin is also usually unnaturally flawless. **  
**Once you have confirmed this is, in fact, a vampire move on to Step 2 !~**

Alright. Check, check, and check. Jaehyun knew the other man was a vampire the second he found him sleeping in a coffin 15 feet underground. It couldn't get more obvious than that, even without Taeyongs perfect skin and red eyes. 

  
**Step 2: Gain trust.**   
**Vampires are not easy to kill, you have to catch them off guard to properly finish the job. Get them comfortable enough with you and they won't even know what's coming ! To gain a vampire's trust it is very important that you make them feel safe. Do NOT, and I repeat DO NOT make comments about their fang size. I've come to find it's a very touchy subject for some and may result in complete withdrawal. **  
**Every vamp is different. So I cannot guide you on the specifics, but I can offer a bit of advice. Vampires are romantic, they love gifts. A bouquet of the reddest roses or a rare jewel is a quick way to their heart. Take them on a midnight walk on the beach.**

Jaehyun imagines it for a minute, taking Taeyong out somewhere. They could go to the carnival since that stays open all night. They would ride some of the rides, and the vampire would get scared and cling to him. After that, they could go around the mini-game stalls and Jaehyun could win some prizes for him, whatever he wants. They would get cotton candy- well Jaehyun isn't sure if Taeyong can eat but they would get it anyways. Lastly they would walk the long way home, looking up at the stars as they go. When they got to the doorstep Taeyong would look up at him with those big red eyes-

Okay, maybe that's too far. 

Snap out of it, Jaehyun thinks. 

He's been single for too damn long, it's got the valentines boy in the back of brain going crazy. There's no way he is this desperate. Not to try and take an apex predator on a cute carnival date. No. The only date they will go on is a date with death when Jaehyun douses him in holy water drives a stake through his black unbeating heart. 

**Step 3: Annihilation. **   
**This is the fun part! When the vampire least expects it take them out. There are many ways to kill a vampire and make sure they stay dead. Just be yourself! Have fun and get creative! A personal favorite is tieing them up with silver chains somewhere outside, when the sun rises they will turn to ash. Simple and very little cleanup. A few other options include, silver bullet to the heart, steak through the heart, beheaded with a blessed sword (good luck getting one of those), burned at the stake, hung upside down on a cross for 10 hours, ingesting poisoned blood, drinking holy water, left in the sun, and last but not least, drowned in the ocean. **  
**Fun fact: Vampires cannot swim in saltwater. I don't know why, but if you push them into a body of salty water they will sink to the bottom and eventually die. **

**Good luck future vampire slayer! Happy hunting. **

**Any business inquires welcome at:**  
**nanavampslayer69@gmail.com**

Sitting back in his chair, he takes all of the information in. All of those deaths seem awfully brutal. But he's in this already, he can't back out now. Not Jung Jaehyun, he is a big strong brave man! Not afraid of no vampire, especially a fucking vampire twink with a mullet.

Jaehyun clears his search history and exits out. Alright, gain his trust. It should be easy enough, especially considering he's already comfortable enough to sleep in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt.](https://twitter.com/kisumi717)


	3. Ketamine ain't nothing compared to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New tag: Marijuana.  
I hope the new characters being added doesn't get overwhelming. 
> 
> Thank you for the nice comments on the last two chapters !!! I will do my best to keep updating this fic since I love vampire AUs and have lots of ideas for it. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time 2 meet Markie poo

When Mark wakes, the sun is down and the air is damp from his humidifier. He expects to feel like garbage since he hasn't taken his medication in at least a day. But, he feels amazing? As he climbs from bed the weight from his head is gone, the pain in his chest vanished as if it were never there. Even his sore arm from when Donghyuck pushed him into an open grave a few weeks ago doesn't ache anymore. He might be levitating in fact, it very much feels like his feet are gone. Now that he thinks about it, the air looks strange too, it's dark but he can see fine.

He slaps his hands to his face, his glasses aren't on either, but he can see perfectly. He examines his hands, and his hands examine him back. This is his body for sure he would remember these hands anywhere. He smiles softly at them, almost tearing up remembering all that they have been through together.

Whatever that Doctor gave him worked like magic. He is a brand new man. He does 20 jumping jacks in quick succession just because he can, and oh damn,_ it feels fantastic_. 

He texts Donghyuck that he feels better than ever and changes into some clean clothes. Making a face of disgust as he throws his old sweaty pajamas on the floor, they smell like the clothing manifestation of death. He will pick them up later, he has people to see, shit to do. 

Like thanking his brother for taking him to that creepy old man Dr. Yang. He feels horrible for being reluctant to see the man because he kept pushing for prostate checks. Now he knows the man wasn't just desperate to get his fingers into Marks young firm ass, he is a medicinal genius. 

When he rounds the corner he stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him, his brother, in the living room, with a boy!? They are sitting a little too close to each other, in a deep discussion over something Jaehyun must've shown him on his phone. 

He backs steps out of their line of sight into the safety of the hallway. 

This is the first time Jaehyun has brought somebody home, ever since- well, Mark can't remember a single time Jaehyun brought anybody home, even his friends don't come over. His brother says it's their 'safe space', and he doesn't want anyone bringing down the feng shui of their home. Mark knows the real reason is that his brother has no game at all. The fact that Jaehyun still blushes when the girl at the minimart thanks him for his purchase says enough. 

This is a breakthrough. Mark peaks around the corner again, eyeing the unknown man that sits on their sofa up and down. So that's Jaehyun's type? Pretty boy cosplayers? Jaehyun is gay? Why didn't he ever bring it up to his only brother, Mark thought they made a rule to not hold onto secrets, especially one so big! If he knew Jaehyun was into guys he wouldn't have gave his number out to so many girls. That must've been so awkward for him. His poor brother. Mark is a fool.

Mark smooths down his hair and shirt, he takes a deep breath to relax himself before strutting into the living room to confront the two.

"Oh. Hey Hyung, didn't know you had somebody over," he says, leaning on his shoulder against the wall suave as can be. 

For a good 10 seconds, Jaehyun looks as if he's seen a ghost. He stares at Mark with bugged-out eyes, then his eyes flit to the unnamed man, then back up to Mark, then back to the man. Said man, aims a toothless smile at him, and holy fuck, he is something else. 

Mark's sight tunnels in on the glowing man, entranced by his looks. He is glittering under the lamplight, he has that expensive Sephora makeup glow, not the cheap dollar store shit Hyuck likes to line his eyes with when he wants to be grunge. 

Mark is hit with a wave of nostalgia. Has he met this man before? There's something familiar about him, something that he cant place a finger on.

"Mark? Why are you up? Do you need water?" Jaehyun asks, standing to hold the back of his hand to Marks' forehead. When he feels that his brother is at normal temperature he pulls back, "Are you okay?"

Mark nods, pulling his eyes away from the man "I feel great, thanks for taking me to Dr. Yang even though I didn't want to, I think he's a miracle worker!"

A haughty laugh draws both of their attention back to the man on the couch, the red contacts in his eyes sparkling as he says, "Dr. Yang?" The man's chin pokes into the air, "As if that silly human doctor could cure you in one night, it was I!" 

"Wow, your cosplay is really good!" Mark grins, "My friend Jeno cosplays sometimes. Well, if cosplay includes wearing cat ears with a tail while he runs around his backyard barking at the moon. I'm not sure what character he is trying to be, to be honest... Maybe you know him?"

Jaehyun shakes his head, "Mark-"

"Cosplay? What language is this?" Taeyong tilts his head, "I'm sorry to say, but your friend sounds as if he has been taken by lycanthropy, I would suggest investing in a silver collar."

Mark laughs, full and bright, "Hyung you should bring your boyfriend over more often, he's hilarious!" 

"Boy-boyfriend!?" Jaehyun sputters, "Mark no, he's not my- my-"

"I am his Master, the First son of the Lee bloodline, Lee Taeyong, pleasured to make your acquaintance." Taeyong helpfully supplies. 

Mark lets out an embarrassed laugh, nudging Jaehyun's stomach with his elbow, "Master eh?" He waggles his eyebrows, his brother's ears are tinged pink and he refuses to make eye contact. It's adorable, Mark has never seen his older brother act this way. It's a little surprising knowing that he bats for the other team, but hey, it's a good surprise, at least now Mark knows he can feel those types of emotions. 

"Well, I'll leave you guys on your own. I'm going over to Hyucks."

"Mark, it's midnight." Jaehyun states exasperatedly, watching uselessly as Mark sits beside the front door and laces up his shoes, "Do you really have to go there now?"

"He's only a 10-minute bike ride away. I feel super hype right now, I can't just sit around I have to do something," He says all too quickly, words jumbled together. With a salute goodbye, he slams the front door, the whole house shaking in his leave. 

From the window, Jaehyun can see him zooming off on his mountain bike at the speed of a car.

Jaehyun turns to Taeyong with a look of confusion, "What the fuck did you do to him?" 

The vampire shrugs, "I told you I would cure him." 

"I don't recall you ever saying anything like that." 

Taeyong rolls onto his stomach, chin resting in his hands, "Of course not, I put you under a trance so you would get out of the way." 

Jaehyun drops his head into his hands and exhales sharply. All empathy for the vampire gone. nanavampslayer69@gmail.com should be expecting an email very soon. He can't let this continue.

"You made him into a vampire?" 

Taeyong snorts, "Not fully. I gave him a bit of venom. In a few days, he will be back to normal, just make sure he doesn't eat any garlic." He meets Jaehyuns deadly glare before shooting a wink, "You are welcome."

"Not fully... Wait, what would garlic do?" He asks intrigued, pulling out his phone and opening up the notes app titling it 'Vampire Secrets'. 

"He will defecate all of his insides out, happened to a friend of mine. It was horrible let me tell you, it took a whole coven of witches to remove the bloodied feces from his Great Grandmother's rug," Taeyong kicks his legs back and forth reminiscent of the simpler days. 

He nods. Alright, that's completely disgusting, but Jaehyun jots it down anyway. He makes sure to add 'Witches clean rugs ????'

"Anything else I should know about... your type?" 

"I love type O negative blood," He bites his lip, fangs poking out cheekily, "make sure you add that to your electronic portfolio too, very important information." 

♰

  
**[1:19AM] DaddySuh: **  
Your brother is here  
Dude  
Since when was he able to crawl up walls

**[1:20AM] Jaehyun: **  
WWAT

**[1:20AM] DaddySuh:**   
Idk man  
Maybe its the concentrate in this blunt  
I'm tripping 

**[1:22AM] DaddySuh:**  
Sega playstation

**[1:25AM] Jaehyun: **  
???  
Johnny  
Hey buddy im gonna need u to put ur phone down and go to bed.  
Also plz stop changing ur name in my phone

  
**[1:20AM] Haechan:**  
i think mark is possessed.

♰

Jaehyun hastily pulls his coat over his shoulders as he leaves his room, the vampire has been awake from his deep sleep for one fucking day and already Jaehyun can feel the premature balding at his hairline. 

"You're coming with me Lord Taeyong," he says, then chucks Taeyongs shoes in the vampires direction, clearly aiming for his head. 

The vampire easily dodges, "You aren't the one to make demands of me," Taeyong pouts, putting his boots on only because he wants to, not because Jaehyun told him to.

He doesn't understand why the human is so upset. Taeyong did him and his brother a favor, if it weren't for him the boy would still be out cold in his bed, suffering. He has never met anyone as ungrateful as Jaehyun. Are all humans this rude now? During his reign, he was immensely feared, when he made his presence known both humans and immortals would collectively cum and pee in their pants. 

Then there's this ratty Jung Jaehyun, with his fancy cellular holograph device and his ice cabinet that stores useless human food like old chicken eggs. Jung Jaehyun whose too naive for his own good, bossing him around without any fear for his life. So what he's tall, handsome, and just so happens to be the spitting image of his past human lover Yoonoh. Here he was thinking Jaehyun was his reincarnation but there's no way in hell. The Yoonoh he knows wouldn't treat him like this. That human was the sweetest man ever, in more ways than one.

Taeyong follows Jaehyun to the vehicle reluctantly, grumbling the whole time and dragging his feet through the dusty path. The human blatantly ignores him as he pushes every button he can find. Flickering on and off the lights, turning up the air conditioning, it doesn't stop until he shuts off the car. They get to Johnny's place quite quickly, Jaehyun still opens the door for the vampire even after he learned how to do it himself. 

This house is a little better than Jaehyun's but not by much. It's most notable feature is the taped up broken window in the front. Are all the houses in this village run-down little shacks?

Jaehyun lets himself in with the key he has, as soon as he enters the home he hears Marks laughter echoing ominously from somewhere within. Taeyong watches him shed out of his coat from outside, noticing the way his muscular arms shift under the white sleep shirt he never changed out of. 

"Jung, arent you forgetting something?" Taeyong asks from where he's standing in the doorway. 

"Huh?" 

The vampire taps his feet impatiently, the words 'are you an idiot' written across his face. 

"Oh- Right," he waves his arms around as if to remove an invisible web blocking the entryway, "You may enter." 

The inside is a disaster zone, to say the least. Every room is in disarray, from the kitchen table laying upside down, to the fork stuck in the ceiling. There's frosted flakes scattered all over the floor too. But they didn't come to clean Johnny's house so they stick to finding Mark. 

Jaehyun knocks on Donghyuck's bedroom door, not even waiting for a response before pushing it open. It isn't any neater than the rest of the house, obviously being run through by Marknado. 

Donghyuck's sitting at his desk playing PUBG as if nothing is happening. He acknowledges them with the tilt of his head, eyes never leaving the screen, "I locked him in the closet." 

When Jaehyun looks into that corner, he notices the dresser pushed in front of the closet doors, along with a broomstick stuck through the handles.

"What exactly is going on here?" Taeyong inquires. 

Donghyuck glances over at the voice he doesn't recognize, he freezes, blinking at Taeyong owlishly. 

"So Mark wasn't lying..." He mutters, eyebrows drawing together. 

"I asked you a question mortal." 

Donghyuck sits back in his chair, "Mortal? I didn't consent to this roleplay man. I get enough of that from-" he shakes his head cutting himself off, "that doesn't matter. Hyung what did Mark take? He's acting-"

"Did he or did he not climb the walls?" Jaehyun cuts.

"What? No. He came in started knocking shit over, talking about 'Jaehyun's boyfriend' this, 'Doctor Yang' that. He threw a fork at the ceiling and started drooling all over me so I shoved him into the closet."

Relief floods his chest, so Johnny really was tripping. At least that's out of the way, one less person to explain this mess too. He might have to confront his friend later about toning it down a little if he's been hallucinating things like that.  
"Where's Johnny?"

"I tucked him into bed just before you got here. Aren't you guys supposed to be the adults? Why do I have to deal with all this? You're lucky Gram Gram can barely hear because if Mark had woken her up we would all be in deep shit," he complains. 

Donghyuck always had no fear when it came to insulting people older than him. Jaehyun let it pass since he'd always assumed the trait came from hanging around with Johnny, but right now he's tempted to give the angsty teen a few of his own words. How was he supposed to know this would happen?

Jaehyun pushes the dresser out of the doors way. Before he removed the broomstick to open it he knocks a few times, "Mark?"  
There's no response, and that scares him more than just a little bit. 

"Okay," He gulped, "I'm going to open it now."

He pulls the broomstick out and the doors immediately fling open, painfully slamming against Jaehyun's side. He scuttles away and Mark stomps out from the dark closet, hair wild and foaming at the mouth. He growls lowly, fists clenching at his sides. 

"Taeyong-" Jaehyun called in a panic. 

"Prince Taeyong," he snaps in response. 

"_Prince Taeyong_, what's wrong with him?"

Donghyuck watches their interaction with poorly veiled disgust. They will have to work on that later, Jaehyun can't go around with everybody thinking he is in a BDSM relationship with a cosplayer. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just not something he needs being spread around this backwards town.

"I've been sleeping for so long, I must've let out more venom than I meant in my eagerness to be of help..." Taeyong scratches at his cheek, eyes shifting, and Jaehyun thinks he might look remorseful, "No need to worry! The turning isn't complete unless he drinks my blood-"

As soon as the word 'blood' leaves his mouth Mark pounces onto him. Taeyong struggles to push him away, it's difficult to keep the hungry halfling at a safe distance. Mark snaps his teeth towards him, eyes wild. Completely taken by the want to drink from Taeyong, all rational mind has gone, the only thoughts running through his head a mantra of _drink, drink, drink._

There's a thud and Mark collapses into Taeyongs chest unmoving.   
Donghyuck stands over them brandishing a frying pan like a weapon. 

"Oh my god I've never knocked anyone out before, I didn't kill him right?" Donghyuck quaked, voice laced with worry. 

Jaehyun gaped, running over and lifting his brother's lax body from   
Taeyong's arms. He checks his pulse and exhales a sigh of relief to find it's still strong. 

"Since I practically saved your lives, I'm going to need somebody to tell me what's going on," Donghyuck crosses his arms over his chest, looking very much like a stern mother scolding a child, "Did you just say he needs to drink your blood?"

Jaehyun sighs, "Donghyuck what I'm about to tell you is something we have to keep a secret," Donghyuck nods his head in silent agreement, "Taeyong is a vampire, I- I accidentally woke him up, now he's forcing me to be his slave."

Taeyong stands up and brushes the teenaged boy scented dirt from his body, lips curling into a grimace. 

"It was no accident, Jung. You woke me because you were supposed to, this path was all set out for you from the moment of your birth' Taeyong insists, purposely interrupting anything Donghyuck might've been about to say.

"What?"

"We shall worry about that later," he effortlessly lifts Mark and flings the human over his shoulder, "We have to get him chained up before he bites somebody for real."

Jaehyun lets the vampire lead the way back to the vehicle. He flinches at how carelessly he chucks Mark's body into the bed of the truck.   
Donghyuck runs out after them in a pair of orange crocs, "I'm coming too, wait up!" 

Taeyong looks utterly disgusted at the idea of being in proximity of yet another village idiot, he eyes the boy's shoes once and slams the door in his face. Donghyuck pulls it back open and climbs in squishing up beside the vampire unphased. 

The boy openly stares at Taeyong's profile in awe as Jaehyun drives off. 

"I know you must be enthralled by my magnificence, but staring is quite rude you know." Taeyong remarks vaguely annoyed by the shameless ogling. 

"Are you really a vampire?" 

"What do you think?" Taeyong answers, running his fingers through his bangs suggestively. 

♰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt.](https://twitter.com/kisumi717)


End file.
